Multiverse Revamped Main Story
Chapter Zero: Creation Long ago, in a fantasy world, the creator of Makai known as Shinki tried to free the residents of Makai by releasing them into Gensokyo. But this caused trouble and chaos. Four heroes rose up to put an end to it. Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka, and Mima. During their final battle, Shinki got so mad that, in a desperate attempt to win, she used her devil’s recitation spell which accidentally destroyed all of Gensokyo. Mima sacrificed her life to protect Marisa. After the world was fallen, Shinki’s daughter, Alice, used the power in her Grimoire to create an entirely new Gensokyo out of the magic of the Grimoire, and her own imagination. Chapter One: Rift of Control Years later, the multiverse was named Everquest. Many characters from other universes had entered the world. A youkai made of darkness named Rumi was now a hero, with magic scarves that let her control darkness and ice. Her two friends, Mundo and Green, lived with her in a small home. All was well until the Starmen attacked, and Rumi had to go out of the little home to stop them. When a rift opened in the sky, Rumi could tell something was wrong. She warned Mundo and Green, and so they proceeded to go to stop it. After a lot of waiting, fighting, and hard work, they finally entered the rift. There, they fought the Puppeteer, the one behind all of that chaos. After they finally won, the heroes were able to relax. Or so they thought. Chapter Two: Home's Destruction When the three heroes went to the comet observatory, they noticed that the moon was getting closer to the Earth. Rumi gave her ice scarf to Green, just to protect him. The three of them had to ride a train to Diamond City to escape Toad Town’s destruction. On the train, the three friends hung out and did normal things together, feeling closer than ever. After arriving at Diamond City, they moved into their own home and tried to relax. Soon after, a new Toad Town was created. It was soon revealed that Toad Town’s destruction was caused by a villain named Skull Kid. Rumi, knowing she couldn’t win alone, summoned one of Shurara’s minions, a kind small plushie named Nuii. The little plushie did her best to fight Skull Kid’s minions and forces, with one of her only friends, the Soldier. Nuii blamed herself whenever something bad happened, such as when almost all of her friends died. When the time came to fight Skull Kid, poor little Nuii was all alone with no one to help her. She thought it was hopeless, she thought she would die. But her first friend, the Soldier, came back to save her and win. And so, the two of them took down Majora together. Chapter Three: Universe of Light Just a few weeks after the defeat of Majora, a new villain arose. Galeem, the lord of light, released beams of light all over the multiverse, killing anyone who got hit. Nuii and Flandre survived, due to Flan protecting the small plushie with all of her power. Galeem created dark clones of everyone he killed, with those being called puppet fighters, including a puppet fighter of Rumi. Meanwhile, Nuii and her friend Scout were looking for a way to stop this and save the world. Soon, Nuii continued alone to fight more enemies all by herself, even though it was dangerous. When she was about to lose to some stronger enemies, someone with a cape and a pencil sword helped her and they won that fight. The mysterious hero introduced himself to the small plushie. His name was Comet the Sableye. Later, when the little doll was alone, she met a skeleton-like human named Beth. The two of them became close friends, but that changed. As Beth couldn’t control the power of the skullheart, she used that power to painfully kill Nuii. When Comet saw the remains of his best friend, he took them and went to his home, the observatory, and did everything he could to bring her back. However, he failed every time. Eventually, a lunar rabbit named Reisen told him how to resurrect her. Comet put Nuii’s soul into a new body and left her on a couch, waiting until she woke up. When she finally woke up, Comet was really happy to see her again. Nuii claimed that couch as hers after waking up on it. The two of them spent most of their time there, thinking of ways to kill Galeem. Comet tried using a beam from the observatory to destroy Galeem. However, that failed and resulted in a large explosion, injuring most of the heroes there. The cute little plushie was very concerned for her friend, thinking he died from it. But she seemed to be happier than ever when Comet finally woke up. After more couch time and more planning to kill the light god, the heroes used Kirby’s warpstar to finally go to Galeem and end him. Comet used all of his power to fight Galeem, as Nuii watched him. Soon, Galeem was finally dead, and all the dead heroes came back. The heroes finally got time to relax and do their own things, just having fun and bein friend. Chapter Four: Forgotten Shining Light of the Night However, unknown to the others, an old villain had been released from being locked in darkness. A mysterious moth youkai named Lumina Incandesce. Portals opened all over the multiverse, letting in dangerous enemies, and things that shouldn’t have been there. While Lumina was watching King Dedede in his castle, she befriended an Inkling named Orange. The moth thought about what she was doing. The incident she was causing could accidentally hurt her new friend, but she couldn’t go back now, she already started it. The mysterious Yukari and her assistant, Ran, were revealed to actually be helping the villain who was currently unknown to everyone else. After those two were defeated, it was time to find the true villain. Stocking was talking to Lumina about the current incident, and it was finally revealed the Lumina was the one behind it. Stocking shot Lumina in the leg as she told her that the real villain was herself. She then proceeded to kill the poor moth who only wanted revenge on the world. Cirno attempted to fight Stocking to protect Orange, only to fail and die. Before the angel could kill Orange, a human named Annie suddenly appeared with Flandre, as the two of them proceeded to defeat Stocking. It seemed that nobody knew Lumina caused the incident, and everyone thought it was just Stocking. Chapter Five: Dimension of Darkness As they were doing normal things at the observatory, a crack in the sky opened as Dharkon, the lord of darkness, had appeared. Indigo, a being of darkness created by Rumi, warned Dedede to run, as he used the warp star to escape with her as they barely escaped the dark beams. The entire world of Everquest was now covered in darkness, as all Indigo and Dedede could do was hide. Rumi, knowing that Nuii couldn’t survive without help, knew she had to do something. She randomly appeared and took Nuii, teleporting back to the castle before the dark beams could hurt her. Soon, after the points of darkness were eliminated by Indigo and Nuii, the time came to fight the dark god. Nuii stayed at her couch while Indigo, Dedede and Orange went to go and kill Dharkon, along with some others. While most of them did the best they could, Indigo couldn’t make herself fight the dark god. She regained her will to attack when Galeem reappeared, despite him being dead from the past events. The heroes now had to fight both of them, while Indigo only targeted Galeem. With Comet’s guidance and Rumi’s encouragement, the heroes kept going. Dharkon was defeated first, but after a few minutes, the lords of light and dark were both eliminated. After the Dharkon event, everything was mostly normal, with the occasional random fights, but it was mostly peaceful. Chapter Six: Disorder's Beginning Everyone in Everquest was having a normal day like any other. But somewhere, Rin was up to something. She only had a temporary physical form, which wasn’t like her old one, but...oh well, it was good enough. Rin girl observed Everquest from afar, shortly after using her temporary form to steal a fragment of a dark sword. “So the entities of this world have found temporary peace. Yet, they are still not free from the higher powers. I’m sure they won’t mind if I give them a little help. I know they desire freedom, and so do I. So I’m going to save them all and help everyone escape from the higher powers, even if it means causing too much chaos! I’ll upset the balance and break the border of fantasy and reality, but first...I’ll need some help.” Rin went on and started to cause chaos by repeating history. She started with the incident of Touhou 6, the game she was supposed to be in. Rin got the idea to repeat all of the other incidents. The first few happened without her forcefully controlling them, but that had to change when she tried to restart the flower incident. With the help of an unnamed being, she started to control the bosses of all the games, just to recreate the stories, forcing the heroes to stop them every time. Rin did other things as well, such as forcing Willow to be the evil commander of the lunarians, mentally manipulating people, and even causing one of the final bosses to die by altering the ending of the dark power stone incident. Eventually, all of the repeated incidents had ended. The border of fantasy and reality still didn’t break. This upset Rin. So in a little fit of rage, she forced the lunar capital to invade Everquest. The plan failed, and the lunar capital was destroyed. With the help of the unnamed being, the Rin finally got her own physical form. She waited for the heroes to attack her, since she knew she had already failed. In the end, she was...disappointed. The heroes didn’t even fight her. After the ending, she ran away and hid from everyone in the boundary dimension. She still hasn’t left to this day. Chapter Seven: Deadly Secrets and Killer Desires About a month after the previous chapter, one of Rin Satsuki's former followers, Seija Kijin, took matters into her own hands because of Rin's failure, but for her own reasons, and with a different goal. She started by manipulating Metal Shine's mind to create a palace, with the sole purpose of corruption. Soon, two gods, Ameno-Sagiri and Nyx, returned and decided to become villains and cause trouble. She saw this as an opportunity, so she hid her true self and joined them, not even letting them know who she really was. Seija hid behind two other identities; Sagume, whom she disguised as, and the Messenger, who played warnings on televisions to make them fear her and the two gods. Cirno found out almost immediately, which resulted in Seija trapping her in the depths of mementos. The three villains broke the boundaries between the Midnight Channel and the real world, bringing shadows into the real world, while also causing the return of Tartarus. Ameno-Sagiri was the first of the three villains to be killed, though it resulted in Adachi being injured and not getting better for about a week. In the finale, Seija faked her death and waited for the heroes to kill Nyx. In that final battle, Nyx defeated everyone except for Rumi. The dark hero did win and kill Nyx, at the cost of being in a coma for almost two weeks. Soon, Seija made a comeback, making a deal with Mystia to have control over her and her friends, such as Wriggle and Daiyousei. She manipulated all of them to torment Lumina and eventually take her away from the others. After about a week, Lumina was saved, and Mystia and her friends stopped their evil ways. Seija tried getting help from Sho, but he eventually left her as well. For the true finale, Seija’s true identity was finally revealed to everyone, where she finally revealed her motives and had a change of heart. All she wanted to do was make Nisemono proud, because she wanted to feel loved just like Aya and Shion. Chapter eight coming soon. Category:Story